


Go Down With Me, Won't You?

by autumntoash



Series: If I'm Going Down, You're Coming With Me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Exile, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendly Rivalry, Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Platonic Hugging, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, diverges right after the burning of georges house, tommy gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntoash/pseuds/autumntoash
Summary: psst join the autumntoash discord server https://discord.gg/nkaNK9uEPZSECOND FIC IN THE SERIES IS OUT! GO READ CATASTROPHICALLY COMPROMISED!10K HITS LETS FUCKING GO | 27/02/2021IMPORTANT UPDATE: SEE CHAPTER NINEin which tommy learns a friend isn't a friend and an enemy isn't an enemyor: tubbo makes the decision to exile tommy, alone. dream's here to help tommy, and so is his family.disclaimer: this ignores canon more than anything, loloriginal publish: 14/12/2021
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic - Relationship
Series: If I'm Going Down, You're Coming With Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170551
Comments: 85
Kudos: 937





	1. Hands (Hands!)

**Author's Note:**

> do not share this with any content creators unless they give clear, enthusiastic consent! if any ccs want this taken down, i will take it down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets exiled, and he might not be as alone as he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewritten 14 february 2021  
> guys seriously this was my second best fic and it was 425 words wtf it was bad

When had it gotten this bad? That’s the question of the hour. After reports came in of Tommy burning down George’s house (they didn’t blame Ranboo, good.), rumours started to spread throughout L’Manberg. Threats of exile, whispers of execution, so much spread through it made Tommy’s head spin. Before he realized, he had gotten an official letter from Tubbo that he’d be requested at the courthouse in two days’ time, to face punishment for his actions.

Before he had even known it, those two days passed fast, and here he was, in the courtroom, surrounded by faces he had come to known. He picked out Technoblade, Ranboo, Jack, and even Sam in the crowd known as the spectators. He watched helplessly as Tubbo and Quackity argued about his exile. His exile. His second fucking exile. Of everyone, why him? 

“That’s it. It’s done. The decision of the exile of TommyInnit has been made. TommyInnit will be exiled from the nation of L’Manberg, effective immediately. Dream, can you show Tommy out?”

Tommy didn’t even  _ see _ Dream in the crowd. The older man always had his way around crowds, and it was no exception here. He didn’t realize what was happening until he was in a boat, Dream steering. 

The silence stretched somewhat uncomfortably, until Dream spoke up.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. I’m sorry this had to happen to you.”

“It’s.. not your fault, really. It’s my own. I wanted to grief something, and I accidentally lit George’s house on fire. I even rebuilt it and shit. This shit has happened to me before, I’ve been stolen from, griefed, and had my house  _ destroyed _ more times than i can count on two hands, and the one time I do  _ anything _ , I get  _ fucking exiled. _ ”

Dream hummed in acknowledgement.

“If you want, Tommy, we can build you a base here. I know this won’t be home for you, because L’Manberg’s your home and all, but the least you could have is a house here.”

Tommy nodded, and then remembered that Dream can’t see him.

“Yeah, I guess. You’ll help me, right?”

“I will. I can even visit you everyday, if that helps?”

Tommy smiled. Maybe, this would be nice. Not as nice as before, but certainly good. Hopefully not shitty. 

He and Dream landed on a small peninsula. It was sandy and had a plains stretching across it, and it was a pretty good place to build, in Tommy’s opinion. Dream had tasked him with getting wood, which was the less hard option of the two, the other being acquiring stone, which Dream had left to do. Tommy was carrying his axe, so that made things significantly easier, and within 30 minutes, he had enough timber for a decently sized house. He replanted the saplings as he went, because the environment is a concern, bitch.

Tommy was clearing out a small area for a house when Dream came back with stone. Dream set the stone down and collapsed onto the ground. Tommy couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Dream, one of the best fighters and famed speedrunner, collapsed on the ground almost comically.

“You okay there, Big D?”

Dream only groaned in response, and rolled over to sit up. Tommy joined him, sitting on the grass and relaxing his aching muscles, which he had been actively ignoring. A few minutes passed, before Dream got up.

“We should probably build you a house, because if we sit around, night will fall and I don’t know if you know, but having your unfinished house being exploded by creepers every five minutes is undeniably annoying.”

Tommy nodded, moving to get up. 

They had a crafting table, so they could craft whatever they needed. Tommy had build the basic framework of the house, and the floor, and Dream had done the fine details, and the roof. It looked pretty good, and it was two stories, so bonus for that. The two then set up two spare rooms downstairs, and Tommy’s room upstairs, moving on to the kitchen, living room and bathroom. They sat down on the new couch Dream had conjured up, and took a minute to relax.

“Tommy, I’m going to have to go home soon, will you be alright alone?”

It sounded like a worried mother and their kid, but Tommy found he didn’t really mind that.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, but before you leave, would you like to play Uno?” He asked, with a grin, holding up Uno cards.

They ended up in a tie, 2-2. Tommy demolished Dream in the first and fourth game, but Dream had his (temporary) redemption arc in the second and third games. They both had laughed, Tommy spitting out his water and almost passing out, and Dream’s kettle laugh ascending beyond humanly possible. Tommy’s got to ask what his lungs look like, because they shouldn’t be normal, for christ’s sake.

Time flied fast enough, that before Tommy knew it, he was in bed after a decent dinner. God, when was the last time he had a proper dinner? He didn’t think that Dream even knew how to cook, but  _ boy _ , was he wrong. He slid down under the covers, grasping a pillow, and thought about what’s going to come next.

When he woke up the next day, it wasn’t to yells or explosions or bangs or anything loud, it was to the soft sunlight shining through the window, falling on his face. Tommy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and turning towards the dresser, seeing new clothes folded on top of it.  _ Dream. _ His mind thought, and he silently thanked the older man. He slid off his old clothes, tossing them into a corner, and pulled on the new ones, those being a plain white shirt, red hoodie and blue jeans, with a brown belt. He pulled on white socks and made his way downstairs, and noticed a lack of a green man, showing that Dream hadn’t showed up yet.

He shuffles into the kitchen, pulling out an uneaten sandwich from yesterday, and leaning on the counter. The front door creaks open, and Tommy turns around, to see Dream walking in. Dream waves, and turns to shut the door behind him.

“Good morning, Tommy. How’d you sleep?”

“Actually, I slept really well. One of the best sleeps I’ve ever had, Big Man.”

“That’s good.”

Dream shuffled into the kitchen, and started talking with Tommy about meaningless things as Tommy finished his sandwich.

“What should we do today?” Tommy questioned, searching his brain for something to do.

“Well, we could go mining, but that’s pretty boring and could be done another day. How about I teach you how to parkour through trees safely and quickly?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Tommy smiled, and walked over to where Dream was standing, and the two walked towards the door, exiting into the outside surrounding Tommy’s house.


	2. Jump In The Cadillac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Dream train. Also, Philza Minecraft and Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE, BABY
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!!! LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> (the chapter title has literally nothing to do with the actual chapter content, i just thought it'd be funny)

“You can do it, Tommy!”

Tommy panted, slightly out of breath from the parkour course the two had set up in the forest a little ways from Tommy’s house. This was his third run, since the last two ended in him missing a jump somewhere and being caught by Dream, who followed him on the ground to make sure nothing bad would happen while they ran. Tommy kept failing at this specific spot, and he was determined to make it.

Luck was on his side today.

“I- I got it! Dream, did you see that?”

Tommy was in glee. 

“I did see that, good job, Tommy! Can you keep going or do we need to take a break?”

“I think I’ll be fine for a little while longer, I want to try and finish this course.”

Dream nodded, and Tommy continued, flying through the rest of the course and landing near where he had started. He was proud of himself, he had to admit. Being in the air was refreshing, and he had forgotten how much he loved being aloft. He remembered asking his Dad to fly him in the sky when he was little. Tommy pushed away that thought for another time, since he’d probably end up crying.

“What else are we going to do today?” He instead asked Dream, who had sat down on a log a few metres away, and was relaxed. Dream tapped his knee in thought, before pointing his finger up, and opening his (non seeable) mouth to speak.

“We could train, just the basics for now, but we can.

Tommy took the deal.

It was a few weeks from that statement. The two had gone from basic moves to complex plays, and Tommy was almost on the same playing field as Dream. Dream had even built a house near Tommy’s and the two no longer had to wait a while for the other one to arrive. It was when the two were eating dinner in Tommy’s dining room when Dream asked a question.

“Tommy, how do you feel about Technoblade visiting?”

Tommy hummed in thought. “I guess I wouldn’t mind. I don’t forgive him for killing Tubbo, but I’ve accepted that it had to happen.”

“What about L’Manberg? You don’t feel resentful about his bringing of the Withers?”

“I don’t. That happened in the past, and it was foolish to start a government in front of an anarchist, after all. It’s one of the reasons I declined being president. L’Manberg’s a lost cause, anyway. The only person I truly trust from there right now is Ranboo, and I don’t know if he’s even able to come visit. So, in short, I don’t hate him for that. It happened in the past and I can’t do shit about that.”

“I see. How does tomorrow sound for Techno coming over?”

“Sounds good. By the way, if it goes well, can I see Techno more often as well? I miss him, kinda.”

Dream typed something into his communicator, presumably a message to Technoblade.

“Yeah, you can. It might be good to have another person around, since I’m so horrible.”

“Shut up, green boy.”

Dream laughed as Tommy shoved him, and the two started to wrestle, half eaten food forgotten on the dining room table.

“Do you think we’ll be able to convince Techno to play Uno with us? Maybe even Phil if he’s there too?”

“If not, we can force him with some peer pressure.”

Tommy laughed and pulled out the Uno deck, and the two settled into their Uno battle, playful banter ever present.

“Do you hate Schlatt?”

Wow, off guard question much? Tommy shrugged, and then spoke.

“Not really, no. Sure, the exile and country shit was bad, but outside of that he was a cool guy. Once gave me advice on scamming people. I’d resurrect him just so we can play Monopoly, though.”

“We should do a demon summoning ritual just to force Schlatt to play party games with us!”

“We should. I one hundred percent agree with you, Big Man Dream.”

“What about Wilbur?”

“I don’t particularly hate him for Pogtopia. Or you, for that matter. Wil was always a long fuse, and it was only a matter of time before he exploded. I don’t blame you for the TNT, and I’ll leave that at itself.”

Dream hummed, placing down a Wild Card.

“Blue.”

Tommy grinned suddenly, placing down a +2 blue card. 

“UNO!”

“God- God damnit!!” Dream laughed out, hands shaking from laughter as he went to go draw two cards.

Tommy quickly placed his remaining card, a blue 4, and fell backwards.

“That was so poggers, Dream. So very poggers. That play right there- that’s going to get me ALL of the women. All of them.”

“Sure, Tommy.” Dream put him in a playful headlock, and ruffled his hair

“Hey! That’s my hair, bitch!”

It was round two of wrestling, in which all of the Uno cards were flung everywhere. Tommy went to bed happy, and excited for the next day, and it was almost easy to forget that he was in exile. Almost. But he pushed those depressing thoughts for later, because tomorrow involved Technoblade and maybe Philza.

Tommy went through his morning almost routinely. Wake up at 8 am from the sun, get dressed (although with thicker, insulated clothing, because Dream has said Techno’s house was in a cold place.), eat food, brush teeth, say hello to Dream, and go outside for a few hours. He strapped on his new netherite chestplate, and fastened on the other parts of his armour, which were currently diamond. Dream was waiting for him with his netherite gear on, and the two took off towards wherever Technoblade’s residence was. 

The weather had changed significantly, Tommy noted. What was once oak forests and quiet streams had become snowy spruce forests with 2 ½ foot snow. Tommy’s thankful that his boots are tall, elsewise he’d have cold, probably wet feet. Eventually, though, the snowy spruce opened up into a snowy tundra, snow coating everything. 

“How much longer do we have, Dream?”

“Not too much. Techno said there’d be a pathway somewhere around here.”

It only took another five minutes to find the pathway, and Tommy felt so much lighter as he started to tread on packed snow and not deep, powdery snow.

“Is that it?”

He pointed towards a rising smokestack in the distance, poking out from the snow falling around them.

“Should be.”

The pair walked forward, and a small and cozy cabin came into full view. Tommy wondered who built this, or if Technoblade was actually a really good builder. They walked past a horse, named Carl, according to the nametag, and up some stairs before coming face to face with a door. Dream knocked twice on the door, and some shuffling was heard from inside, before the door opened, revealing a pink haired man in some comfort clothing.

“Hey, Dream. Hi, Tommy.”

“Hello Technoblade.” Tommy said, brushing nonexistent dust off of his pants.

“Are we going to be invited in, or are we going to stand out here and get covered in snow.”

“I think I’ll let you get covered in snow.”

Techno moved out of the way to let the two in, Tommy and Dream stomping the snow off their clothes onto the designated mat, and putting their armour away.

“How’s life been, Techno?”

“It’s been good, Dream. Heard you moved near Tommy. Speakin’ of Tommy, how’s life?”

“It was pretty shit, but now it’s not shit, since I’ve got Dream as a friend. He’s been training me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

Dream interrupted. “We also wanted to know two other things. Is Phil home, and do you want to play Uno?”

The sentence was paired with Tommy pulling out a small box of Uno cards out of his bag.

“He’ll be home soon, and I’ve got nothing better to do, anyway.”

Tommy nodded, but inside he was cheering.  _ He got to play Uno with Techno! Pogchamp! _

“Would you two like some stew? Must’ve been a long while, depending on where you’re comin’ from.”

“Sure, thank you.” Dream replied, Tommy nodding in suit.

The three sat on the couch, eating stew (which was astronomical, Tommy noted. Techno’s a good cook.), and talking about life. More specifically,

“How do cows reproduce if all of them have udders?”

“HEHH??”

“Dream, what the fuck?”

“Just curious!”

Pretty soon the door was heard opening while Dream was in the middle of one of his manhunt stories.

“Hello?”

“PHILZA MINECRAFT!”

“Wh- Tommy?”

Tommy went crashing into his Dad, though it was a little awkward due to Phil’s armour. Phil quickly reciprocated the hug, pulling Tommy close.

“Where were you, Toms? I didn’t see you in L’Manberg.”

“Exiled. Tubbo exiled me. He exiled me, because, because...”

The two had shifted into the living room and onto the couch, where a concerned Dream and Techno sat. 

“Tubbo exiled Tommy because he had accidentally caught George’s house on fire. Tommy had repaired the house, but that wasn’t enough for Tubbo.”

Phil looked mad, but not at anyone in the room. He looked mad for Tommy, and the mistreatment he had gone through.

“Can- Can we just play Uno?”

“Yeah, Tommy, we can.” Techno had responded.

The game of Uno had quickly fallen apart. With the added two extra players, more chaos was caused as Phil had ‘betrayed’ Techno by using a draw four card on him, and then the draw four stacked that had landed on Dream, with the previously mentioned having to pick up 12 cards, much to everyone’s amusement.

A few Uno games later, the four exhausted men collapsed into a pile, Dream essentially being accepted as family as Phil draped his wings around the other three, blankets and pillows strewn about in a fort-like pile.

Soon, they had all fallen asleep, no voices screaming and no nightmares occurring. Yeah, they’d wake up soon, but for now, it was sleeping time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst comments and kudos keep me rolling, so please consider! <3


	3. I Think I Need Help, Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up with Techno, Dream and Phil.  
> A new routine comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, chapter title has no relevance to the chapter. It's a song lyric from I'm Not Ok by Weathers
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT, ONCE AGAIN!  
> This is the fastest I've ever written and published- thank you so much!

As Tommy woke up from his rest, he noticed two things. One, he wasn’t in his room, and two, he couldn’t move. His vision was kind of blurry from just waking up, but it cleared as he blinked a few times and used a free hand to rub at his eyes. Then, it hit him. He fell asleep in a pile with his Dad Phil, Techno, and Dream. He sunk in deeper from where he was, and decided to lay there a little while longer.

Eventually, the other three got up, and they had to get up to start the day.

“Sorry for uh, falling asleep on you big man.”

“It’s fine mate. You look like you needed it.”

“I have been sleeping well, but this was nice for a change.”

Dream and Techno were already in the kitchen doing god knows what, so Tommy and Phil went to go in as well, to prevent  _ something _ from happening. The sight that greeted them was hilarious, though. Dream was laughing at Techno, who had flour smeared on his face. Tommy laughed his loud gremlin laugh, and Techno smiled.

“You- You look so  _ silly _ !”

“It’s Dream’s fault. He did this to me.”

“ _ What? Don’t- Don’t rope me into this!” _

“Oh, I’m  _ going _ to rope you into this. Watch me, teletubby.”

“TELETUBBY- AHAHAH!”

Dream had pretty much collapsed on the floor by then, wheezing as if his lungs had not just collapsed, but imploded. How does that work, Tommy doesn’t know. He’s laughing as well, though. Phil just fuckin’ steps  _ over _ Dream and goes into the pantry to look for food for breakfast

Phil ends up making pancakes. They’re good, so Tommy doesn’t complain. He even gets to use syrup! They didn’t have too much syrup back in- Okay, nope. Not today. Tommy’ll cry later. 

But he did have one question. “What are we going to do today?”

“Hm. After me and Phil do the daily chores ‘round here, we can go to wherever you guys live for a little while.”

“Sounds good, Techno.” Dream responded.

Breakfast finished soon after that and Tommy and Dream did the dishes while Phil and Techno got changed and put on some more insulated clothing, and went outside to check on the turtles and the bees.

About 45 minutes passed before Techno got back inside, and Dream and Tommy were on the couch, Tommy telling the story of how Tubbo said he was pregnant and that Tommy was his gynecologist.

“So Schlatt and Quackity interrupt our conversation, and since I was, y’know, banned from that place, it was a little awkward. And then Tubbo, he fuckin’ just tells Schlatt shit like ‘you know how I said I was pregnant.’, and then he says I’m his gynecologist, whatever that means, and I have to play along. Weird shit, big man.”

“What did I walk into?”

“TECHNOBLADE!”

“We were just telling funny stories of something that happened.”

“Big man D here is correct. For once.”

_ “Hey!” _

Techno chuckled and shuffled into the room.

“Phill will be a few minutes. Said he had to get honey bottles or somethin’.”

Tommy grinned, and Dream smiled under the mask, though it wasn’t really noticeable. Techno sat down on the couch next to them.

“So, I’ll tell you the story of how me and Phil once took over the world. Tommy, you know this, but Dream doesn’t and it’s a good story.”

Techno was in the story when Phil came in.

“Sorry to interrupt, mate, but if we want to get to Dream and Tommy’s, we will have to leave now.”

Techno paused his story with a promise of continuing, and the three got thicker clothing on, over their thinner clothes since Dream mentioned it was grassy and warm. The four got their armour on, and started off on foot.

L’Manberg had fallen into relative peace since the exile. Quackity had become the vice, and things proceeded as normal. The new guy, Ranboo, had left the government roles, and he made a house just past L’Manberg’s borders.

However, this peace wouldn’t be lasting too long though.

You don’t try and snuff out the sun.

Once the snowy tundra had become spruce forest, and the spruce forest the spacey oak, the four had shed their extra layers and stored them away, thank god for inventories. They arrived into a grassy clearing, and walked past a parkour course, and into a small ‘street’ with two houses. The larger house was Tommy’s, according to the man of the hour. Dream had said the smaller house was his, as he didn’t need a big space in the first place.

“I like my house though. It’s small and easy to clean.”

“While I am a Big Man I like cleaning my house, thank you very much.”

The four entered Tommy’s house, and Dream offered lunch, to which everyone accepted. Dream went into the kitchen as the three fourths of the Sleepy Bois went to the living room’s couch.

“Nice place you got, Tommy.”

“A compliment? From Techno? Astounding. Thank you, though.”

Techno smiled and leaned back.

“What do you do here, Tommy?”

“Well, sometimes I go mining, other times I tend to the farm out back, sometimes I train with Dream, maybe I’ll play a board game or two with him, but most of the time I explore. Usually Dream does his own thing and I do mine, but usually we have breakfast and dinner together. Lunch happens whenever.”

“Sounds nice, mate.”

“It is.”

Tommy smiled as Techno ruffled his hair, it’d been a while since it had been this domestic, and this change was nice. He couldn’t see Techno every day, but maybe if he could see him once a week or something, that’d be good enough for him. And Phil, because y’know, Dad. 

Dream poked his head in, saying it was dinner time, and the three others went to eat.

The next few weeks passed with a different routine as to previous weeks. He’d spend a few days with Techno and Phil every three weeks, and would spar with Techno twice a week. Tommy’s small beach family expanded as Techno and Phil built their own ‘summer house’ out there, so that Tommy’s house wouldn’t be crammed. Tommy spent his time with Dream, as well, doing their usual after dinner games, sparring, and learning to become more nimble and more dangerous as Dream showed him axe methods.

He’d come a long way in skill, and his personality had mellowed out, slightly. He still laughed loud and had the vocabulary of an old, bitter sailor, but he’d become less impulsive and brash, and knew when to back down and not push his luck.

It was during a visit to Techno and Phil when it happened. Phil had gone back to L’Manberg. Half because he needed to check on his house, and half because L’Manberg was getting slightly suspicious of him.

Techno’s communicator had pinged, and he read the message aloud as he and Tommy sat near the fire in the living room’s fireplace.

“They’re coming for you, old friend. Be ready -Phil.”

The two looked at eachother.

“Tommy, brew potions. Try and stay out of sight and out of this.”

“What if you’re in danger?”

“Interfere, then.”

Tommy nodded and grabbed potion brewing materials and went to brew as fast as possible. He grabbed awkward potions and quickly brewed them into strength, poison, etc. He had just finished some of the potions as Techno said,

“They’re here.”

“Who?”

“Tubbo, and his cabinet.”

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going, so please consider! <3


	4. Snow Stained Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation leads to a loss of life. Enter Ghostbur, and his wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, AGAIN  
> jesus christmas this is very epic gonna cry now
> 
> DOUBLE UPDATE AGAIN  
> (mayb triple update we dont know nobody)
> 
> also the title does actually correlate to the content. lol
> 
> before you read this chapter, please note that chat notifications are only visible to the server admin, and for the sake of this fic, the reader.

Tommy handed Techno potions as Techno strapped on his armour quickly.

“Try and stay out of sight, Tommy.”

And with that, Techno headed outside. Tommy put on his own armour, which had since been upgraded to netherite, and stood just out of sight to watch the escalating scene. Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy were there, wearing aprons that were covered in.. blood? He didn’t want to know, but he did catch the tail end of a sentence which sent him quietly out of the door.

“Do anything else, and Carl gets it!” Quackity shouted, holding his sword towards the neck of a slightly distressed Carl, who whinnied in discomfort.

“No, I don’t think you will.”

All eyes turned to the icy blue ones of TommyInnit. He held his sword out in front of him, in a loose but firm grip, which had no telling of what he’d do with it, or where it was going for that matter.

He stepped forwards towards Quackity, who looked slightly afraid at the sight of someone who used to be so carefree, so brash, and was never one for being actually good at fighting. Tommy was predictable, and then he wasn’t.

“Tommy- what?”

“I said, I don’t think you will. Are your ears broken?”

“I thought I exiled you.”

“And you did. What about it? Did you expect me to be in a pisshole somewhere, alone and broken?”

Tubbo didn’t change expression, and neither did Tommy.

“I’ve got a support system for myself.”

And he lunged for Quackity, who hadn’t been smart enough to move, and Fundy and Tubbo abandoned Techno to attack Tommy, assuming that he was the weaker one of the two. That was wrong by a long shot, Tommy had beaten Techno in a duel in the previous day, and he was pretty fuckin’ proud of that.

He slammed into Quackity, sending him stumbling as he turned around to block a blow from Fundy. He let the three of them focus on him as Techno regrouped his items and got ready to get back into the flow. Tommy nicked Tubbo’s leg, not fatally but it still hurt as wounds do. Unlike times past, he wasn’t afraid to bite after being all bark for so long.

This dog has teeth, and his three past friends are going to learn. 

A sword reached out and blocked a hit by Tubbo that would’ve hit Tommy in the back. Techno jumped in as they had better management of where their enemies were. Tommy’s sword narrowly missed Tubbo in the fray, and hit Fundy instead, the previously mentioned calling out in pain as his arm was hit. 

A potion was splashed somewhere by someone that hit Tommy and Tubbo, the two of them coughing out as they continued to clash swords. Poison, his mind supplied. The effect was soon over for him, as Tubbo had taken most of the hit. Tommy shoved Tubbo and got nicked by the tip of Quackity’s sword, but he moved out of the way to miss another swing and have that taken care of by Techno. 

Then, he switched to an axe. It glinted in the perils of mid afternoon, and he started his full on offense sweep, because he’d been playing defense the whole while. He managed to switch off from Tubbo, since he knew of his one life remaining, and instead targeted Quackity as Techno was left with Fundy and Tubbo/

“What are you doing, Tommy?”

“Helping my brother,  _ Quackity. _ ”

“I thought you hated him!”

“I can’t change the past so there’s no use in still holding a grudge!”

Quackity was going to say something else, but grunted instead to prevent getting distracted and being killed by Tommy’s hand. Tommy hit Quackity’s shoulder and sent the older of the two reeling into the snow. The damage caused was too much and his body disappeared with a poof

_ Quackity was slain by TommyInnit using [Hot Girl].  _ **_2 Lives Remaining._ **

“Just stand down Tubbo. You’re not going to win.”

Techno’s voice sounded behind him, and he turned to face Tubbo and Fundy, the former’s expression blank and the latter’s expression wavering to show layers of fear.

“When did you get this good?”

“Since I had friends and family who cared about me and not just the exterior.”

Tubbo was led away by Fundy, who pulled him into the woods, with a sharp tug. A trail of blood followed them, but would be covered by a soon to rumble in snowstorm.

Tommy would quickly learn that what had happened was the result of the formation of the Butcher Army, an army designed to eliminate L’Manberg’s threats, which were currently Dream and Techno. And not because he snuck into L’Manberg late at night. Totally not.

Within the next few weeks, he had collected numerous copies of L’Manberg’s plans, and had them set up in a room underneath his dining room, where he occasionally invited Dream, or Techno, and maybe Philza to come look at them, and be prepared. Tommy was pretty good at planning, but he never had the ability to do so when L’Manberg held his allegiance. 

He’d been sparring with Techno when Dream came up to them, saying how there was a festival in a few days. He mostly blocked it out, other than the part about celebration.

“How’d you feel about crashing a festival?”

“Very good, Big Man. Very good.”

They had then started to gather materials. Dream and Techno had left for the nether, to get more netherite, and Tommy and Phil went hunting for totems and also went fishing for enchantment books. They would upgrade the netherite that Dream and Techno would make, and they would make it dangerous.

“Prot 2, Thorns 3, Depth Strider 2, Curse of Binding. Good, but the Curse of Binding negates any good out of it.”

“If I had any idea on what you even meant by that, I’d give my opinion, but I have no idea, Big Man. I just fish.”

Philza laughed at that, ruffling Tommy’s hair as he went back to fishing alongside him. Even though it was the literal arctic, within a few hours they had gathered enough enchantment books for several sets of armour and tools, a lot of totems, and had enough fish for months. When they got back, though, they saw someone they didn’t expect to see, for a while at least.

“Tommy! Philza!”

“Hello, mate.”

“Hi Ghostbur!”

Ghostbur waved at them, and disappeared inside, and they followed suit.

“What brings you out here Ghostbur?”

_ Right outta my mouth, Dad. _

“Well, I wanted to ask if you could bring me back to life?”

Tommy and Phil stood in shock. Tommy because he’d be able to see Wilby again, and Phil because, well, y’know.

“Bring you back to life?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah. I can’t do much as Ghostbur, and I think Alivebur would be helpful! Please?”

“We can do that, mate.”

“Today even, Phil?”

“Probably. It might be best to wait for Dream and Techno though.”

“Okay.”

They waited for the aforementioned two to get back from the nether, passing the time by telling stories and singing songs and even playing Monopoly, which by the way, Ghostbur was unfairly good at, and he even felt like Wilbur, too. 

When the two had gotten home, though, they came in with a lot of netherite.

“How much netherite?”

“Five sets of armour, and then some.”

“Good. We’re resurrecting Will and we’re going to see if he wants to fight.”

Ghostbur waved from his position on Techno’s couch.

“Hello!”

Dream waved back and Techno smiled at him.

“When are we doing the resurrection?” Dream asked, brushing nonexistent dust off of his pants.

“We can do it tonight, we just need to put this extra stuff away and then we can get to it.” Techno answered.

They set away the netherite in a chest labeled as such, and Dream grabbed the resurrection book out of his enderchest. They followed the directions and set up a small altar in Techno’s living room (which had all of his furniture pushed to the side to make more room.) They gathered the materials needed, which basically was the diamond sword used to kill Wilbur. They had Ghostbur go over the lines a few times, before they tried for real.

“Killza! Kill me, Phil!”

Phil plunged the sword into his son’s chest, a second time, and hugged him close. The ghost poofed, signifying a death. Philza backed away, 

_ WilburSoot was slain by Ph1LzA.  _ **_Lives Remaining?_ **

_ WilburSoot left the game. _

_ WilburSoot joined the game.  _ **_3 Lives Remaining._ **

Was Wilbur finally back? The body fizzed into existence, and what they saw changed the history of a burning book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghostbur: hey i want to dien't  
> phil and tommy: ok
> 
> dre in canon: How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just doing what comes naturally.  
> How ba-a-a-ad can I be? I'm just following my destiny.  
> tommy in canon, sobbing: please stop
> 
> dre in gdwm canon: tommy do you want another brother  
> tommy in gdwm canon: i will cry on you, endearingly
> 
> \-- 
> 
> come yell at me in [The Writer's Block Discord](https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm) lmao. you'll usually find me in writing general, my nickname is *unphilzas your minecraft* | ash
> 
> \--
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me going, so please consider! <3


	5. Lean Back Now, Lean Back And Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Wilbur Soot.  
> Let the festival begin! The festival of liars, thieves and fake best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again no connection with title and contents.
> 
> If you see this, I just want you to know that in two days alone, this fic went from 425 words to close to 7000. (6716) This is the best motivated I've been in a while and I want to thank you all, for supporting and commenting and giving kudos.
> 
> triple update since i wrote chapters 3, 4, and 5 in the same day, LOL
> 
> thank you for supporting me!
> 
> title from life itself by glass animals

Tommy clasped his hands over his mouth to stifle the sob that would’ve forced its way out of his mouth. Wilbur was  _ alive _ .

Wilbur groaned, throat dry as he literally came back from his death rest. He fell back into unconsciousness, likely from the absolutely enormous amounts of energy needed to go from death to life.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Wilbur.”

Despite himself and the situation at hand, Tommy found himself laughing at Techno’s joke. Phil gently picked up Wilbur, mumbling soft nothings with promises of free lands and waving flags and a grand populace. Dream stayed in the back, sensing that this was a family situation not to be interfered with. Tommy and Techno soon fell back with him, as Phil brought Wilbur up to his room, likely to be there for him when he eventually wakes up.

There was a silent agreement as the trio cleaned up, one that if Wilbur, for any reason, did not want to participate, Tommy would stay back and be with him, so that he wouldn’t be alone in the house. There was also an agreement to stay at Techno’s for the time being, and there was no concern on Tommy’s half, he already had all of the copied papers with him. Besides, it’s not like there’s going to be a use for those papers anytime soon.

The three then moved on to clean the house, Techno claiming the chests, and Dream claiming the kitchen, and Tommy with the living room.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you think Wilbur will react?”

“Well, I’m not sure, but, I hope he’ll be happy that he’s back. He has three lives now, so he won’t die in one blow.”

“Okay.”

The rooms and chests and ceilings and walls were cleaned as the three bounced jokes off of eachother. They ended up in the kitchen, and had the current predicament of Dream holding Tommy hostage with a baguette to his neck as Techno pointed his own baguette at Dream.

“Stop right there, Bread Was Taken! You won’t get away with this!”

“Speak for yourself,  _ Technobread _ . One more step and LoafInnit gets it!”

“NOOOOOOO!” Techno screamed, in mock failure, as he dramatically fell to the floor, baguette clattering with him. Dream let Tommy go to brace himself on the counter as he laughed hard enough to make his lungs practically implode on themselves. Tommy himself was laughing loudly, falling over onto Techno himself, the latter letting out an  _ oof _ sound.

Tommy suddenly picked up Techno’s fallen baguette, and pointed it at Dream.

“HUZZAH. SURRENDER OR DIE, BIG MAN!”

“Or what?”

“I’LL HUMMINA AT YOU UNTIL YOU GROW GRAY HAIRS AND DIE FROM OLD AGE!”

“Pff- HAAAAHHAHAHAH!”

“I’ll steal his kneecaps! Quick, Tommy, get his legs!”

Tommy attached himself to Dreams legs as Techno crawled over, and promptly  _ bit _ Dream’s knees. Not hard enough to draw blood or hurt, but it was still a bite.

“PHIIILLLL! TECHNO BIT ME!”

“No wait don’t snitch on Phil oh no-!”

“BITCH BOYYYYYYYY!”

The creaking of floorboards was what got the three standing up, Techno asking if Dream was okay (he was) and Tommy falling off from Dream’s legs, to be hoisted up by the two older men in the room. They walked over to the living room, and at the top of the stairs, was Phil and a very amused Wilbur.

“WILBUR!!”

“Hey, problem child.”

“I’M NOT A CHILD I’M A BIG MAN-”

Wilbur was now on the same floor as Tommy, Techno and Dream, Phil following suit.

“Yeah, yeah. Come ‘ere.”

Wilbur opened his arms wide and Tommy barreled into them, hugging every bit of Wilbur as if he was afraid he’d disappear. He was, though. He didn’t see Wilbur motion over Dream and Techno, and Phil joined in from behind effectively swamping everyone in the group hug with his wings, the mismatched, dysfunctional family fitting together again, this time with a new addition in the form of a neon green, smiling teletubby.

Tommy was comfortable enough that he fell asleep in the embrace. Sue him, but these people gave the best hugs.

-

“What’s the game plan?”

“Game plan?”

“Will, you might be a little bit confused, but here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to blow up L’Manberg, again, and for good.”

“For good? I thought I already blew it up?”

“Tubbo and his cabinet rebuilt it.”

“Oh. In this case, yes. When I said ‘It was never meant to be’, I meant it. They didn’t learn.”

“They’re hosting a festival on the fifth. We’re going to crash it. We’ll blow it up the next day, and hightail it back to here, and hopefully live in peace.”

“Knowing them, mate, we might have to deal with them again. Or not, who knows.”

“Good point. Dream, do you have obsidian?”

“Quite a bit of it. Why?”

“We can build a grid over the country, and stand on the grid and blow it up, to bedrock?”

“Good idea, Wilbur.”

“Thanks.”

-

Tommy woke up to being sandwiched between a sleeping Dream and awake Wilbur, who had paused his conversation to say a soft, “Hello, Toms.” and wait for his response.

“‘ello, Wil’br.”

“Dream’s asleep, so try not to move around a whole lot.”

“Okay.”

He promptly fell asleep, quiet dreams playing soothing melodies of a bird and a bee, fighting for the freedom of their kind.

When he awoke again, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up, the whole house moving and going about their mornings. Tommy got into the fray of breakfast, quickly eating whatever portion he was given (quite a bit, he thought.) and brushing his teeth soon after. 

Quickly, everyone headed outside for outside sparring, Techno refreshing Wilbur on his skills and working on getting him up to bar with the rest of them, and Phil, Tommy and Dream starting out a 1v1v1 practice scenario train that they’d been working on for the past few days. If the time called for it and they had to fight multiple people at once, they wanted to be prepared.

They spent the whole day preparing, as the next day was the fourth. When they woke up the day of the hour, they went through the same routine, sparring, potions, tnt, etc. 

The fifth of January dawned, and while the sun was peeking its fiery head over the horizon, the inhabitants of Technoblade’s cabin, whether permanent or not, were already awake and preparing. After all, the journey to L’Manberg is not one you make late in the day, as it is rather far away. They opted to take the nether route, as it was faster and ensured they wouldn’t get lost.

Dream had gone ahead, saying that he needed to make a diplomatic appearance at the festival, since he was the only one invited, the other four for obvious reasons (Techno? Wanted war criminal. Wilbur? Assumed dead. Tommy? Exiled. Philza? They weren’t sure.). Those previously mentioned four drank invisibility potions as they went through the community portal.

They arrived in the overworld, Tommy instinctively knowing how to get to L’Manberg from here. They walked down the prime path, and came upon L’Manberg, just in time.

_ Let the Festival begin! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going, so please consider! <3
> 
> lulw dre, wimblur, techo, pil and tome team up to beat the shit out of a country


	6. Girl, Let's Put Some Miles On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community house is blown up, and the blame is pinned on Tommy.  
> Tommy and Tubbo argue, and friendships are cut.  
> Dream is livid, but also very, very sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write  
> thanks for supporting, please comment because that motivates me the most!
> 
> chapter title was come up with by neshu from the writers block <3

The festival’s activities went on as planned, though there were no long speeches, yet. There were party games and food stalls, and most everyone in the SMP was out and about, Dream included, for diplomatic purposes, they supposed. Tommy snuck around L’Manberg, occasionally stealing a pastry or ingot of something.

The festival was interrupted by an announcement over the intercoms placed throughout the grounds of the festival, also known as the general area of L’Manberg. 

_ “Can all festival-goers please make their way towards the New L’Manberg podium? Thank you.” _ Quackity’s voice rang out through the coms, calm and faked monotone conveying no emotion. Nonetheless, Tommy followed the crowd to the podium area, and stood towards the back, making sure to reapply an invisibility potion, to stay hidden. 

Once everyone who was at the festival, visible or not, was there, Quackity spoke up.

“Thank you for coming, but we have some announcements to make.”

Tubbo took the microphone from Quackity and cleared his throat.

“A few days ago, me, Quackity and Fundy went to go apprehend Technoblade for his crimes against the nation of L’Manberg. This apprehension was unsuccessful, since the former Vice President, TommyInnit, was there and prevented the attack by taking a life off of our current VP, Quackity, and forcing us out. If you’re wondering why we’re telling you this, it’s because if you see Technoblade, Philza, or TommyInnit, please take them back to L’Manberg so they can be punished accordingly. Philza, because he conspires and plans with the aforementioned Technoblade, and could be a part of this. We are taking no chances. A reward will be given to anyone who succeeds.”

The crowd was silent, processing the words. Then, murmurs spread throughout the crowd, and Tommy, being relatively close to the crowd, heard things like,

_ “Is this morally right?” _

_ “Isn’t he just a kid?” _

_ “I could use some resources, but do I want to do this?” _

_ “Why would Philza be conspiring?” _

_ “Techno last attacked months ago, why are they still trying?” _

Tubbo handed Fundy a note, and after he read it, the crowd was quickly shut up, again, when Fundy tapped the microphone.

“Uh, we just got reports from SMP that the community house was blown up. Please, if you would, make your way over there.”

The crowd of people slowly made their way towards the community house, Tommy running ahead to see for himself. It really was gone. He ‘saw’ Techno, Wilbur and Phil, and they too, were in disbelief, and he could see Dream, clear as day, standing in genuine anger. It looked like he’d been there just a little longer than they had, and had sent the note as fast as he could.

“What the-”

_ “Tommy, please shut up.” _

As the words suggested, that shut him up pretty quickly.

Tommy watched this go down. He saw how Dream was  _ livid.  _ But, Tommy also knew that he was sad, intensely so. It was all calm until someone suggested that it could’ve been Tommy, since this screams his name. Tommy knew that this wasn’t true, and knew that Dream knew as such, but he stayed silent, to what Tommy knew, to protect himself and Tommy. Though, he couldn’t just stand around and let his name be used as the blaming strike for everything, so he stepped into what would be view, near Dream, and let his invisibility potion wear off.

“I didn’t do this.”

“This practically screams your name? How do you expect us to believe you when you set George’s house aflame. huh?”

“I rebuilt it after I was done! I even apologized, does that not satisfy you? Do you have to kick me out of the nation I helped build just because of a prank gone wrong? Do you realize how many times this has happened to me? Nobody got any punishments for burning down my house! So why should I, if I did more than them and actually rebuilt it!”

The silence was unsettling.

“You always cared about your discs, you never stopped to care about anything else!”

“Did you even  _ hear _ a WORD of my last sentence?”

“You’re selfish, TommyInnit. You’re not my friend!”

“ _ I’m not your friend? _ ”

His tone was dangerous. A warning.

“Not ever.”

“Fine then. Have it your way. You’ve lost a friend, one you never considered in the first place. The selfish one here is you, making decisions on a whim. If you weren’t ever my friend, then I can say that  _ the discs were worth more than you  _ **_ever_ ** _ were. _ ”

Tubbo and Tommy stood at a silence, staring at each other, with emotions swirling through the palpable tension in the air. Tommy’s icy blue eyes flashed with betrayal and hurt, before swirling into the ice blue coldness nobody was familiar with. Tubbo’s earthy hazel eyes, in a sick, twisted parallel, were reflecting nothing but monotone hatred. Nobody thought this would, or  _ should _ happen.

_ (Somewhere, two boys cried in eachothers’ arms. This isn’t that somewhere.) _

The two were in a sudden standstill, waiting for the next move when Wilbur arrived from out of the shadows, and put his hand on Tommy’s shoulders, looking straight through the small crowd of SMP-goers.

Tubbo broke eye contact, and blinked, in disbelief.

“Ghostbur?”

“Try again.”

_ “Wilbur??” _

“Right on the money. Before you get all sappy saying that you missed me, be aware that I heard that whole conversation. Tommy, while not my brother in blood, is more a brother to me than you, you bloody traitor.”

“How am I a traitor? I didn’t betray a side?!”

“But you betrayed a person. People matter, too. Have you forgotten?”

“...”

“Just, go.”

Wilbur and Tommy turned around to go, and after a few minutes of tense silence, Dream followed. They regrouped with Phil and Techno, who asked how it went.

“To summarize, pretty badly.”

“How so?”

“Tommy and Tubbo got into a huge argument, and someone blew up the community house.”

Phil winced. He slid over to Dream, who looked like he might cry, and put a grounding hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“You alright, mate?”

Dream’s dams broke. He crashed into Phil, and sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Phil’s slightly shorter frame.

“I-- It was-”

“Let it out at your own pace, mate.”

Dream shuddered in a deep breath.

“It was the first big thing built here. It was something I built with the other originals, it was something  _ special. _ and now it’s  _ gone. _ Even if we rebuild it, it will never be the same. The floors we laughed on, slept on, joked on, those memory built floors are gone now. And I don’t know how to feel. I would’ve defended Tommy, but-”

“You were processing it, Big Man. I don’t blame you. I felt the same when L’Manberg blew up for the second time, I felt like all the memories were gone, and while it could be rebuilt it would never be the same.”

Tommy moved to hug Dream, and the older pushed him into the hug with Phil. Phil beckoned Wilbur and Techno over, and the five hugged out again. 

Dream pulled away and stared at the four others of the group. They all shared the same thought, with varying degrees of wording.

_ L’Manberg is going down. _

After they had that group thought, they made their way back to Techno’s house, and went through the evening routine. They fell asleep, eager for the reckoning of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going, so please consider! <3


	7. My L'Manberg, My L'Manberg, My Holy And Free L'Manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringing of TNT was all that Tubbo could hear.  
> What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for support :)
> 
> psst: If you like my writing, go read [The Birds And The Bees, But Like, Platonic This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744731/chapters/70483224). I'm proud of it and I want you to know about it too.

January 6th. Today was the day it was all going down. Everyone was decked from head to toe in netherite, which was packed beyond the limits with enchantments. Though, the most protected was Wilbur, who’d be accompanying Dream on the obsidian grid they had constructed in the dead of the night. This was for safety reasons.

They decided to walk on foot. Techno took a detour to get his hound army, which he had been building up over the past few weeks, and everyone had potions and weapons at the ready. 

They were, lightly speaking, armed to the teeth.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Tommy?”

“Yeah. L’Manberg isn’t what it used to be. It used to be a land of laughter and love and music, but that’s gone now. It’s been gone for so long, I don’t know when I really lost it.”

Wilbur nodded, and they turned to the other three in the room, who were by the door.

“We are ready.”

The trip to L’Manberg was tense, and silent. All attempts at conversation were quickly silenced by the overbearing tension surrounding the destruction planned. If this failed, it was likely they wouldn’t get another chance to blow it sky high ever again, so they made haste.

Hopping onto the catwalks, Wilbur and Dream climbed their way up to the obsidian grid, and handed off TNT. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, painting the sky a bloody red. Phil and Tommy were stationed on the ground, just out of sight. They carried Withers on them, aiming for destruction.

Techno was, well, somewhere. He was in the area, but they didn’t know  _ where _ , probably because of invis potions. Still, it was ridiculous that they didn’t know where he was because of his hundreds of dogs. 

L’Manberg woke up to murmurs and realizations, and it didn’t take too long for a group to assemble. The group stood in the middle, with various people wearing mismatched armour.

Tommy watched as Quackity went over reports that food stores had been burned the previous night, and watched how he scanned the group of people, eyes narrowing, before deciding that it was just one of the “Anarchy Guys” doing this. In reality, it wasn’t any of them, but someone else. They never found out who.

Then, Tubbo stood on a small makeshift tower and called out into the eerily silent air.

“We know you’re here! What do you want?”

Tommy watched, lodged in a roof of a house, as Techno came out, decked from head to toe in netherite. Tommy was facing Techno, so a majority of the people there had their backs turned. The ones who didn’t, though, couldn’t see him anyways.

“Tubbo.” Techno drawled, dangerous tone being known quickly. “Your country, it’s going down.”

As he said those words, a few things happened.

Wilbur dropped TNT.

The rest of the SMP showed up.

Phil and Tommy placed their first few Withers.

And the fight was on.

Keeping fair distance away from the explosions, Tommy danced into the fighting. He struck quickly, and with precision, so that his enemies quickly had to shuffle to regen, and move on to another person. It was the violence dance, and it switched quickly so that Tommy thought it was like a ballroom.

A bloody, violent ballroom, with death.

Of course, a few people got caught in the blast, and as a result, they blew up. Many respawns happened, and Tommy didn’t know if anyone had perma deathed yet, because he wasn’t an Admin, and therefore, could not access server messages. Dream could, so he’d have to ask about that later.

He’d been making hits off on someone when Phil pulled him aside, Techno switching for Tommy and therefore covering the two.

“We’re going to send you onto the grid, okay?”

“Okay, Phil.”

With vague instructions given clearly despite the explosions and Withers, Tommy made it onto the platform, and saw Dream and Wilbur, who were running around, replacing TNT. 

Dream motioned him over.

“I’m going to continue doing this, but we needed an extra set of hands. You up?”

“Yeah, show me.”

Dream guided Tommy, showing him how to set it up as if he was a father teaching his son how to ride a bike. Except, Dream was his pseudo-brother and he was showing him how to blow up a country he used to love.

Tommy caught on quickly, and he joined the “Chaos Bois” as Wilbur put it. He would often chat to Wilbur as they ran across the grid, sometimes dragging Dream into the conversation. Apparently, they had been loud enough that someone had shouted from the chaos below.

“We’re fighting for our lives and these motherfuckers have the audacity to have a pleasant conversation about how eating sand is acceptable and normal??!!”

Despite the situation, both parties laughed, some nervously and others not. 

It’d been  _ forever _ , Tommy thought, since the start of the day, and here he was, blowing up a country. It’d hadn’t been more than 5 hours since he got here, but it felt like a week. A week, blowing up and killing as if there wasn’t anything more mundane and boring in his life. By then, the crowds had mostly subsided and Phil and Techno had stopped spawning Withers.

The ring of explosions gradually subsided as more people got up and left the place, knowing that it was unsalvageable, and would be unmanageable. A crowd of people stayed though, having conversations that Tommy sometimes put his two cents into by shouting from the grid above.

Eventually though, they packed up and left. Plain and simple as it was, but they left. Wilbur, Techno and Phil left for the cabin, and Dream and Tommy would return to the place they named Logstedshire. With promises of returning and fun times and good dinners, training and games of uno, and even a continuation of the bread roleplay, they were gone.

And if Tommy went to bed that night, swallowed whole by plush blankets and pillows and not the crisp air of fear, ratty blankets and hard trauma, and that he got one of the best sleeps of his life, then that was his to tell, and mine to listen.

He had brought down the country he loved, with his family by his side  _ (Dream was family.) _ , and while he lost a friend and a former home, he had everything else, and that was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS THEY FUEL MY WRITING SKILLS  
> and kudos too i woke up to 666 kudos very epic


	8. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundane life. Wait, Fundy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this is the end, you're mistaken. This is a series, man.
> 
> also go read my other fics i spend time writing them and they are good

Life became a little more mundane after that. Dream and Tommy’s settlement soon grew in size as two other people moved out there, those being Ranboo and Wilbur. It wasn’t too bad, living, though it was a bit lonely. Tommy also didn’t know who was friendly and who wasn’t, so it was a bit hard to find people who’d live with them. 

Though, George decided to move out there with them, which wasn’t really a surprise, but at the same time, it was. Following him were Sapnap and Karl, both of whom said that they had discontinued their relationship with Quackity, who had got up and left a few days prior. Interestingly, following Karl and Sapnap, was Eret, with Purpled tagging along. Their reasoning was that it was getting lonely out there. Despite people at Logsted being on opposite sides before, they got along pretty well.

It was peaceful, it was tranquil, somewhat. Of course, there was still the ever present nightly mobs that could be a bitch sometimes, and there was the prospect of accidentally falling down the stairs and almost killing yourself.

We don’t talk about that one.

Though, one new thing popped up with Logstedshire’s growing population- weekly campfires. Other than those, everyone mostly kept to themselves. Tommy barely sees George, and according to Sapnap, he spends most of his time sleeping. Tommy did get to spend some time with the older Brit, once, and they mostly spent the time laying on the grass under trees near a small pond.

Tommy also forgave Eret, but he did tell him that he won’t ever forget about it. He and Eret made Logstedshire a flag, and it was nothing like the L’Manberg flag, but it was their flag, and they loved it.

Sapnap finally stopped killing pets, and Tommy remembers that when he had proclaimed it, and actually kept his word, Dream started crying. Tommy and Ranboo will never let Dream live that one down, because that’s funny.

Phil and Technoblade came around sometimes, and usually came once a month, and even when they weren’t there, Tommy didn’t bother them. Sometimes a guy needs to retire for real.

It was during a Philza and Techno day that after everything had settled, and night blanketed everything, Eret had whispered to Tommy on the communicator, saying to come over to his house, which doubled as the infirmary because of how it was set up. Tommy walked outside and to Eret’s house, and opened the doors to the infirmary, and saw something he didn’t think he’d be seeing.

A tuft of orange hair, peeking out of one of the beds, to which Tommy connected that the hair belonged to a certain fox, being Fundy. Tommy stared at Eret in surprise, and they shrugged.

“He collapsed near one of the fields, while I was checking my carrots late at night. I don’t know where he came from or what his intentions are, so what should we do with him?”

Tommy thought for a second. “I think we should make sure he’s alive and well first, and then ask him why he’s here and how he got here.”

“Sounds good.”

Tommy went home, and went to bed. He had finished training that day and it was unusually gruelling, so he really wanted to sleep. And he did, go figure.

The next few days were normal, ish, because of Fundy being in the infirmary. Techno and Phil left the day after, promising more visits in the future. George slept for 34 hours, a new record, Sapnap and Karl set their wedding for three weeks from then, Dream was Dream and Tommy just existed, waiting for Fundy to become alive.

It was the fourth day that Fundy had been there when he woke up. Eret quickly messaged Tommy, and Tommy rushed into the infirmary.

“So, Fundy.”

Fundy looked up at him. “Hi, Tommy. Sorry I appeared out of nowhere.”

Tommy waved his hand. “How did you get here? And also, why?”

“I didn’t intend to end up here, I didn’t even know this existed. I just wanted to get away from Tubbo, he’s been weird lately and has tried to do some questionable things, so I just wanted to get away from him. I collapsed because I got sick right before I left, and it was the only escape chance I had.”

Tommy nodded, processing the information. Fundy continued. “If you don’t want me here, that’s fine, I’m not hurt by that. I can leave.”

“No, you’re fine. Here, we don’t have to forget, but we do have to forgive. I forgave Eret, and I forgive you too, because you wanted to be acknowledged for once.”

Fundy nodded, looking away. “I did a lot for validation I never got, and I guess it lead me to do stupid things.”

Tommy smiled. “We’re all stupid fuckers here.”

“Hey!” Said Eret.

“I forgot you were here.”

“Me too.”

“You guys suck.”

“Are we going to wait for me to recover?”

“Yeah. We’ll figure it out from there.”

It took a week, but Fundy did recover. Once Tommy was aware that Fundy was all right, he met up with him.

“So what are we going to do with me?”

“Fundy, you’re not that bad. You might have had something to do with L’Manberg’s government, but I don’t blame you for what you did. You’re welcome to settle here, if you want.”

“Thank you, Tommy.”

“It’s no problem.”

Fundy decided to stay. There were a few hiccups here and there, but he soon became part of the family, and with another newcomer, Sam, the people of Logsted were at peace. They pledged to not incite more war-bringing conflict, just friendly skirmishes. Life was normal, happy, ish, and they even got someone to be the therapist of the place, because everyone had trauma.

Spoilers, it was Eret. He’s super nice.

The somewhat nation, or rather, faction of Logstedshire (there was no government) was a good one. It was great, there were absolutely no issues. None. Nada. Not even from people who wanted vengeance. Nope. It was all sunshine and rainbows and lollipops and kittens. It was fan-fuckin-tastic.

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos so i can write more about this au
> 
> according to ao3 statistics, about 1 of 10 readers put kudos on this work. do it. please.


	9. Will Be Deleted Later (please read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY READ THIS PLEASE

Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals, it's me!

Autumn.

I'm just going to go and say it.

Go Down With Me, Won't You? in my eyes, _sucks._

It may not in yours, but I can think of many ways I can improve on the story

Which is why I am announcing that once I feel I want to, I will overhaul the whole story.

Which is where you come in! What do **you** want to see in GDWM? The entire plot is being revised with the same goals in mind.

1\. Tommy and Tubbo do not end up as friends

2\. Dream does not manipulate Tommy

other than that literally go wild LOL

End notes have the expanded apology/info post. read it. please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [expanded post over in CC.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660415/chapters/73061685)


End file.
